A night of pleasure
by Anbel Cullen
Summary: Bella, una adolescente con una vida normal. Conoce a un misterioso chico nuevo. ¿Qué hará cuando se vea venir la mejor noche de toda su vida? Llena de placer, lujuria y pasión.


**_Los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía. _**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

—Será mejor que me vaya, está anocheciendo. — le dije a Jacob, levantándome de su cama

—Quédate un rato más, después te acompañaré hasta tu casa. — sonrió besándome dulcemente.

—Ya basta. — reí sintiendo cosquillas.

Mi hermano Emmett hacia escenas de idiota cada vez que llegaba de noche a mi casa, lograba que mi madre se enojara conmigo. Pero tarde o temprano me vengaba, con pequeñas idioteces, pero no me quedaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? — me preguntó Jacob, acariciando mi cabello

—Gracias pero no, otro día. Debo preparar mis cosas para mañana, quiero empezar mi último año de la mejor manera posible. — le sonreí

—Quiero lo mismo, aunque me falta preparar algunos libros, ¿qué clase tienes en la mañana?

—Creo que empezamos con literatura, Alice estuvo revisando el horario en la cartelera de la escuela y me dijo que era posible que en la primera hora tuviésemos literatura.

—Bella a ti te encanta literatura, empezarás de humor. — me sonrió levantándose de la cama

—Sí, espero que nada me arruine el primer día.

—¿Te unirás a las porras? — me preguntó

—No lo sé, quizás me apunte, pero no creo que me elijan. Soy muy torpe para hacer piruetas y saltar de un lado para el otro, tu sabes que eso no va conmigo.

—Me gustaría verte en el equipo de porristas, irías a alentarme en cada partido.

—Sí, sería divertido. Lo pensaré, el año recién empieza.

Jacob me acompañó hasta mi casa, en la puerta estaban Emmett y Rosalie.

—¿Qué haces aquí hermanita? — le preguntó Jacob divertido a Rosalie

—Lo mismo pregunto. — Le respondió Rosalie, mirándome de pies a cabeza

—Traigo a mi novia de regreso a casa, tú regresarás conmigo. — Jacob le guiñó el ojo

—Está bien. — Rosalie ladeó su cabeza y besó apasionadamente a mi hermano

—Te veo mañana en la escuela. — sonreí dándole un beso en los labios a Jacob

—Te extrañaré. — me dijo dándose la vuelta

Dentro de mi casa nos esperaba mi madre con la cena lista.

—Creo que prohibiré los novios y novias en ésta casa. — bromeó sirviéndose pasta en su plato

—Debes prohibirle a Bella tener novio, ella se besa con él, y de lengua. — dijo Emmett, sacándome la lengua infantilmente

—Ya basta, no quiero que hablemos de besos de lengua durante la cena. — Reneé lo retó y ahora yo le sacaba la lengua

Terminamos de cenar y ayudé a mi madre a limpiar la cocina, trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que podía. Ella no estaba muy bien en su lado sentimental, perder a mi padre no había sido un golpe muy bueno para nuestra familia, era difícil. Y la comprendía, para ella era el doble de dolor, hacia lo que podía por Emmett y por mi, para mantenernos unidos. Mi padre era el sostén en nuestra pequeña familia de cuatro integrantes, y cuando falleció, fue muy doloroso para todos. Mi hermano y yo nunca nos habíamos imaginado una vida sin nuestro padre, pero por suerte teníamos una madre que en momentos cumplía su rol de padre. No podía juzgarla, ella hacia lo que podía por nosotros y era la mejor. Casa bonita, buen empleo, no nos faltaba nada.

—Cariño, tengo una reunión con gente importante de la empresa, ¿te molestaría cuidar a tu hermano? — me preguntó mi madre

—Claro que no, puedes irte tranquila, aunque por lógica... él debería cuidar de mi. — bromee

—¿Es broma hija? No puede cuidar de él mismo, agradece a dios que tiene novia.

—Y le está durando, es un tonto inmaduro, pero descuida, lo cuidaré bien. Suerte mamá. — la besé en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación

Hice los últimos retoques en mi bolso, mis carpetas, mis libros, mi diario íntimo, y mis llaves. No quería olvidarme de nada. Aproveché para llamar a Alice, mi mejor amiga.

—Hola perdedora. — atendió en la cuarta pitada

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quien es la perdedora que no tiene novio? — reí

—Ya basta, me deprime saber que no tengo a un muchacho en mi vida. ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no me doy un beso con un chico? — me preguntó

—No, pero me gustaría saber...

—Hace unos meses que en mi boca reina mi saliva, me gustaría poder mezclarla con saliva varonil, pero no.

—Alice, eso es asqueroso.

—Vamos... tu te besas todo el tiempo con Jacob y no digo que es asqueroso. Además, estás sexualmente activa, y yo no.

—Al, él es mi novio, y es correcto que haga el amor con él. Pero tú debes esperar al correcto, no puedes hacerlo con cualquiera.

—Ya lo sé, y dime... ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

—El día de mañana será agot...

—¿Dónde está mamá? — Emmett interrumpió mi llamada, abriendo brutalmente mi puerta

—Aguarda un minuto Alice, tengo un hermano tarado que no sabe golpear la puerta.

—¿Me dirás dónde está? — insistió Emmett

—Primero te enseñaré a no interrumpirme, sal de mi habitación y golpea la puerta correctamente.

—¡Bella dime dónde está mamá!

—¡Sal de mi cuarto y toca la puerta!

—Eres tan idiota. — me dijo y salió de mi cuarto, tocando la puerta y pidiendo permiso

—Claro que puedes pasar hermanito... — reí teatral

—¿Me dirás dónde está nuestra madre?

—Está en una junta.

—¡Genial! — exclamó corriendo hacia su habitación

—Alice, mañana hablamos. El idiota de mi hermano hará algo y tengo que ver qué es, parezco niñera.

—Está bien, mañana te veo perrita.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entré como de costumbre.

—¿Qué harás? — le pregunté viendo cómo tomaba su celular y marcaba un número

—Cierra la boca. — me calló y esperé a que hablase. — Hola bebé, ¿quieres venir a casa? Mi madre está en una reunión. — al parecer estaba hablando con Rosalie. — No, la tonta de mi hermana está aquí, pero pronto se irá a dormir. Podremos fumar tranquilos. Te espero hermosa. — había cortado la llamada

—¿Qué crees que haces? No dejaré que ella entre a la casa, mamá no está, respeta eso. — le dije enojada

—Ve a tu cuarto Bella, no me molestes, déjame hacer mi vida.

—¿Hacer tu vida? ¿Crees que tener sexo y drogarse es vida?

—Tengo sexo con ella porque es mi novia, puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, no te metas.

—¿Y qué me dirás de las drogas? ¿Qué me dirás de fumar? — le pregunté furiosa

—Te diré que es mi vida, y es mi problema.

—Trato de cuidarte, quiero protegerte Emmett, eres mi hermano y no quiero verte metido en esas cosas.

—Estoy bien así. — me dijo bajando las escaleras

—¡Púdrete! ¡Haz lo que se te pegue en gana! — le grité escaleras arriba

Me sacaba de quicio ese tipo de actitudes, y más viniendo de mi propio hermano, todo lo que le decía era para su bien. Pero él no podía entenderlo, tenía su puta mente cerrada.

Cuando escuché que Rosalie estaba en casa, me acosté y me cubrí hasta la cabeza. No podía ni verla, no me caía nada bien, ella le había enseñado a Emmett las drogas, los cigarros. Pero esperaba que cambiaran en algún momento.

Quise morirme cuando escuché que estaban teniendo sexo. La maldita hija de puta golpeaba la pared que daba a mi habitación.

—¡Más duro! ¡Fóllame! — gritaba una y otra vez

Tenía ganas de levantarme y arrastrarla del cabello por toda la casa, maldita perra, gritaba cada vez más y más.

¿No podía cerrar el hocico un segundo? ¡Necesitaba descansar!

—¡Cierra la boca! — grité desde mi habitación, pero de nada sirvió.

Mi grito se perdió entre los aullidos de la perra, estaba muy cabreada, por eso y por la discusión con Emmett. A final de cuentas me terminé durmiendo, muy enojada.

_**En la mañana...**_

—Y básicamente no he pegado ojo en toda la noche. — le conté a Alice, entrandoa la escuela

—Qué incómodo, esa tipa nunca me agradó. Pero me hubiese gustado escuchar como gritaba la muy idiota. — rió Alice

—¡Oh fóllame! ¡Más duro! — reí abriendo mi casillero y guardando mis libros dentro.

—¿En serio? Qué horror. — Alice estaba tentada de la risa

—Espero no dormirme. — le dije buscando un lugar para sentarnos, la profesora de literatura llegaría en cualquier momento.

En la clase estábamos las muchachas de siempre, y nuestros compañeros de sexo masculino eran los mismos, excepto uno.

—¿Quién es el compañero estrella? — murmuró Alice señalando con sus ojos hacia la parte trasera del salón

—¿Es nuevo? — le pregunté a Alice, mirándolo

—Así parece, nunca lo había visto. Demonios, es muy lindo. — dijo Alice entredientes, él se estaba acomodando su cabello.

—No es de mi gusto. — murmuré dándome la vuelta, él me estaba mirando.

—Tiene un cuerpazo tremendo. — Alice no dejaba de mirarlo

—Silencio muchachos. — la profesora Laura hizo que todos cerraramos la boca.

La clase fue cómoda, la profesora no era amargada, todo lo contrario, era divertida.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Tengo una pregunta acerca de éste libro. — estábamos leyendo "Edipo Rey" — ¿Quién es el autor? — sabía la respuesta, así que levanté mi mano. — Dígame señorita Swan.

—Sófocles es el autor. — sonreí segura de lo que decía.

—Muy bien, Bella. Se nota que estás prestando atención a la clase.

Me gustaba participar en las clases, muchas chicas me odiaban por "llamar la atención". Pero no era así, yo no llamaba la atención.

Cuando terminó la hora, salí al pasillo y me dirigí hacia mi casillero. Guardé mis carpetas, hojas y ¡carajo! Me faltaba mi diario íntimo. Moriría, alguien lo encontraría y lo leería. Estaba frita, perdida.

—¿Buscabas esto? — me preguntó un muchacho por detrás y voltee. Era él... el de la clase de literatura.

—Sí. — lo miré y tomé mi diario. — Gracias, creí que lo había perdido. — le dije nerviosa

—Se te cayó al salir... no lo leí.

—Está bien... soy Bella. — me presenté

—Soy Edward.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte... — le sonreí dándome media vuelta.

—Espera — me llamó y me acerqué —, soy nuevo aquí y no estoy muy bien ubicado, ¿te molestaría enseñarme un poco la escuela?

—Claro que no, no es molestia.

Le enseñé los salones, y las distintas clases. El comedor, el campo de deporte y la zona de porristas. Por último le enseñé el patio trasero, donde se pasaba el rato.

—Y bueno, no hay mucho más. — reí sentandome en el césped

—Es muy grande. — se sentó a poca distancia de mí

—Sí, bastante. ¿Es tu primer año aquí? — le pregunté

—Sí, me mudé hace poco, no conozco muchos lugares.

—Aquí en Southbridge hay miles de lugares por conocer, deberías buscar a alguien que te acompañe.

—¿Tú por ejemplo? — me preguntó

—¿Yo? — reí

—Aquí estás. — Jacob se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en mis labios

—Hola — le sonreí —, él es Jacob — le dije a Edward —, y Jacob, él es Edward. — ambos se tendieron la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte Jacob — le dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie

—El placer es mío. — le sonrió Jacob

Edward nos dejó a solas. Utilizando de excusa un "recorreré el campo de deporte".

—¿Cómo va tu día? — le pregunté a Jacob que se había sentado a mi lado

—Bastante bien, aunque veo que tendré que cuidarte un poco más.

—¿Cuidarme? — fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué onda con el nuevo? — me preguntó acariciando mi cabello

—Nada, le enseñaba un poco la escuela. Y no debes cuidarme de nadie, tú eres el único hombre para mi.

—Tú la única mujer, en cien y miles de años. — me besó

Cuando las horas de clases acabaron, regresé caminando a mi casa, Jacob no pudo acompañarme. Él tenía que quedarse con el equipo de béisbol.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? — Edward apareció a mi lado

—¡Ay! — exclamé asustada

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención asustarte.

—No importa, puedes acompañarme. — reí

—¿Vas a tu casa? — me preguntó

—Sí, faltan unas calles nada más. Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Vi que te ibas sola y quise acompañarte, no hay nadie por aquí.

—¿Y qué tan lejos vives? — lo interrogué un poco

—Vivo a la vuelta de tu casa.

—¿Cómo sabes en donde vivo? — me asombré

—He preguntado por ti en la escuela. — dijo en voz baja

—Vaya, ¿y porqué el interés?

—Me pareces una mujer misteriosa, no me preguntes porqué, porque no lo sé. Pero creo que tienes muchos secretos, y también eres muy bonita.

—¿Misteriosa? Puede ser, no soy la típica charlatána, soy más callada. Puedo mostrarme realmente cómo soy... si hay confianza. Y gracias por decirme bonita, pero tengo novio.

—Me gustaría ver cómo eres realmente, me encantaría conocerte completamente. Y créeme, sé que tienes novio, pero ¿es pecado decirle bonita a una muchacha?

—No sé si es pecado, pero deberías decírselo a una mujer linda de verdad... no hace falta que me mientas. Relájate, me caes bien, podremos conocernos. — reí sonrojada.

—¿Eso es una oportunidad? — me preguntó

—¿Oportunidad? Como amigos... claro. Quizá con el tiempo podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos... pero no busco nada más que eso.

—Ya entendí, no buscas más que eso... porque tienes novio.

—Exacto amiguito, estás entendiendo. — le sonreí — Bien, aquí es mi casa.

—Fue un gusto acompañarte y charlar contigo. — tomó mi mano y plantó un beso en ella, mirándome fijamente

—Bien... — le sonreí algo incómoda, no era correcto que hiciera eso. — Adiós. — quité mi mano y entré.

Me había parecido muy extraño el comportamiento de Edward, era un muchacho nuevo para mí, pero parecía alguien muy cercano.

—Llegué. — canturree subiendo las escaleras

—Mamá regresará tarde. — me dijo Emmett desde su habitación.

—Está bien. — le dije

—¿Puedes venir un segundo? — me llamó.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunté sentándome en su cama.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—¿A qué te refieres? — fruncí el ceño, sin entender

—Con Jacob, él es mi mejor amigo, salgo con su hermana.

—Emmett no te entiendo.

—¿Qué tienes con el chico nuevo? ¿Por qué te acompaña y te besa en la mano? ¿Estás engañando a Jacob?

—¿Qué estupideces dices? Jamás lo engañaría, Edward se ofreció a acompañarme y acepté. Es mi vida, no te metas. — le dije burlándome de él

—Bella, no te juzgaré. Pero mucho cuidado con lo que haces.

—Eres un imbécil, no haré nada que no quiera.

¿Por qué creía que estaba en algo con Edward? Era muy atractivo, pero amaba a Jacob, jamás vería a Edward como algo más.

Me encerré en mi habitación y llamé a Alice, necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entendiera.

—Y el idiota de mi hermano cree que estoy en algo con el muchacho nuevo. — bufé

—¿Y estás en algo? — me preguntó Alice con picardía

—Claro que no, tan sólo hoy me pidió que le enseñe la escuela, y me acompañó hasta mi casa. Nada más.

—¡Qué atrevimiento! ¿Le dijiste que tienes novio?

—Sí, se lo he dicho.

—¿Te parece lindo?

—Es muy atractivo, pero no lo veo como algo más, estoy enamorada de Jacob.

—Creo que necesitas despejarte, ¿qué te parece si salimos ésta noche? — me preguntó Alice

—¿A donde?

—La escuela organiza una fiesta como todos los años y además celebran Halloween.

—¿Y mañana iremos a la escuela?

—Claro, es hasta la media noche, termina temprano para que podamos descansar.

—Suena bien, ¿debemos disfrazarnos? — le pregunté

—Sí, yo tengo un disfraz genial. Es de policía. — rió

—Yo creo tener uno de diablita. — reí revisando mi armario

—Está dicho, te veo allá perra.

Me duché y tomé una siesta, necesitaba descansar.

Horas más tarde...

—No hagan lío, y no beban alcohol. — nos dijo mi madre a Emmett y a mí

—Claro que no, mamá. — le dije subiendo al coche de mi hermano

—¡Adiós! — la saludó Emmett encendiendo el vehículo

—Tu disfraz es ridículo. — reí observándolo

—¿Y el tuyo? — me miró

—Soy una diablita, y ¿tú que eres exactamente?

—Soy un oficial de policía.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la fiesta, todos nos miraban, "llegaron los hermanos Swan" murmuraban por lo bajo. Sabía que Jacob no estaría en la fiesta, horas antes había hablado con él y me había dicho que estaba cansado. Me advirtió tener cuidado, y que me divirtiera, pero no mucho.

—¡Aquí estás! — Exclamó Alice al verme — Te ves muy sexi.

—Tu también te ves sexi, tu busto resalta. — reí

—Sí, es verdad. Tu pecho resalta. — le dijo Emmett y Alice se puso colorada

—Emmett, ¿porqué no buscas a Rosalie? — lo estaba echando, no me gustaba que fuese tan entrometido — No le hagas caso, es un imbécil.

—Sí... — murmuró ella, colgada en las nubes. Sabía que a ella le parecía atractivo mi hermano, pero no haría bromas con eso. — Iré por un trago. — me dijo yéndose.

—Bien, me quedaré sola. — le dije entrando a un gran salón, todos bailaban y cantaban.

Eran todos los muchachos de la escuela, y las chicas del grupo de porras. Pedí un trago y salí a tomarlo fuera, tranquila, sentada en una escalera. Todos pasaban y me miraban. Debía ser por mi disfraz de diabla, era un atuendo viejo, pero me gustaba.

—¿Como puede una mujer tan preciosa encontrarse tan sola? — me preguntó alguien por detrás y volteé

—Me pegaste un buen susto. — reí al ver a Edward

—¿Tan feo soy? — me preguntó sentándose a mi lado

—No. Pero me asustaste.

—Discúlpame. — dijo cerca de mi oreja

—Creo que me iré a mi casa. Esta fiesta es aburrida. — Murmuré dejando el vaso plástico a un lado.

—Es aburrida porque tú eres aburrida. Ven, vamos a caminar. — tomó mi mano y me puse de pie.

—Será mejor que me sueltes. — le dije.

—¿Porque? — me preguntó sujetando mi mano con más fuerza

—Las personas pensarán cualquier cosa si ven tu mano tomando la mía. Tengo novio.

—¿Porque te importa tanto el qué dirán? — me preguntó y movió sus manos hacia mis caderas. Ahora me apoyaba contra su pelvis.

—Ya basta. — quise separarme de él y no pude. Él era muy fuerte.

—Por favor Bella, caminemos un rato. — insistió sin soltarme.

—Esta bien, caminemos. — accedí cuando noté que las personas comenzaban a mirarnos

Encaminamos hacia el bosque, alejados de la fiesta. Al menos eso era más divertido y olía a aventura.

—Hace frío aquí. — musité fregando mis brazos

—Ten mi chaqueta. — me dijo quedándose en una camiseta.

—No hace falta. — le dije apartándola

—Si, tienes frío. — me la colocó.

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. — le sonreí

—Bella, ¿alguna vez te dijeron que eres muy bonita? — ahora estaba coqueteándome.

—Me lo ha dicho mi novio muchas veces. — le dije con ironía.

—Es muy sabio.

—No te pases de listo conmigo muchachito. Tengo novio, respeta eso. — le dije tomando sus mejillas

—¿Quieres saber qué tanto me importa eso? — me desafió

—Dime. — le dije y me calló con un beso. Estampó sus labios contra los míos y lo aparté de un empujón.

—¿Estas loco? — le pregunté anonadada, limpiando mi boca

—¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? — ahora Emmett aparecía.

—No pasa nada. — le dije a mi hermano.

—Te besó, lo vi. ¿Eres idiota? — Emmett estaba muy cabreado, iba a pegarle a Edward.

—¿Que pasa contigo? — ahora Edward lo enfrentaba.

Estaba metida en un lío tremendo. Y todo culpa de Edward y su puto beso.

—Ya basta de espectáculos. — los separé a ambos.

—Nos vamos a casa. En este preciso momento. — me dijo Emmett y agaché mi cabeza.

Lo que había hecho Edward había estado mal, sí. Pero me había gustado. Obviamente estaba mal, porque... yo tenía novio. Pero era raro.

—No puedo creer que hayas dejado que ese patán te besara. — me retó mi hermano.

—Ya basta. No quiero hablar más del tema. — le dije subiendo las escaleras de mi casa.

—Espera a que Jacob se entere. Lo pondrá en su lugar.

—Jacob no tiene que enterarse. — bajé rápido y le dije eso a Emmett.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de decírselo. — se burló.

—Claro, hazlo. Quedarás como la chusma del campus. — reí burlona, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

Él no me contestó. Ahora yo lo había callado y eso me encantaba.

Me acosté en mi cama y no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. En sus labios contra los míos.

Pero me levanté rápido cuando escuché un ligero ruido en mi ventana. Sí, era Edward. Asomé mi cabeza y lo miré con cara rara.

—¿Que quieres? — le pregunté.

—Quiero proponerte algo. — me dijo.

—¿De qué hablas? — no entendía.

—Baja y lo sabrás.

Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer estaría mal, pero quería hacerlo.

—Tuve que salir de a puntitas de pie. — le dije a Edward, corriéndolo hacia el fondo de mi casa.

—Lo siento. — se disculpó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le pregunté.

—Quiero proponerte algo.

—Dime.

—Te propongo una noche de placer.

—¿De qué carajo me estás hablando? — lo miré con cara de WTF.

—Eso, lo que oíste. Pasar una noche juntos. Y te prometo que será la mejor noche de toda tu vida.

—¿Te refieres a tener sexo? — le pregunté.

—Si. — me respondió.

—No lo sé... — yo no sabía qué decir. Quería aceptar pero tenía un poco de inseguridad.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa. — me dijo y lo miré. — ¿Eres virgen?

—No, no lo soy. — hacía un año desde que había perdido mi virginidad.

—Eso simplifica las cosas. ¿Aceptas o no?

—Sí, acepto. — le dije temerosa. Si un chico lindo, que te gusta... te hace una propuesta tan indecente, debes aceptar. Al menos eso hice yo

Edward me llevó hasta su casa. Sí, en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en ella.

—Quiero que te desvistas. — me ordenó.

—Claro. — acaté su orden.

—Quiero advertirte que en un momento puedo ser muy dulce, pero en otro puedo ser muy brusco y amargo. — me dijo bajándose sus pantalones.

—Esta bien. — Murmuré.

Cuando ya me encontraba desnuda, él se colocó encima de mi cuerpo. Yo no sentía vergüenza, hasta que manoseó mis pezones. Su pulgar masajeaba mi pezon y lograba que se endureciera cada vez más.

Pero lo mejor, la gloria, fue sin dudas probar esos labios tan carnosos y perfectos. Me besó de una manera que no conocía. Dejándome sin aliento, ¡sin saliva! Entrelazaba su lengua con la mía y pude recorrer con mis manos su ancha espalda. Lo hice inconsciente. Porque no estaba poniendo atención en eso, ponía atención en la unión de nuestros labios.

—No creo poder aguantar... — jadee sintiéndome ahogada.

—Y esto es sólo el comienzo. — susurró en mi oreja, con un tono seductor.

Me alzó y ahora me presionaba contra una pared suave, forrada en terciopelo rojo. Y no podía evitar mojarme de a poco. Sentía una picazón allí abajo y todo a causa de su traviesa lengua.

Mis pezones dolían, y estaban más. rojos y brillantes que nunca. Duros, muy duros y eso parecía encantarle. Porque no dejaba de succionar de uno de ellos. Manoseaba mi pecho y lo apretaba bruscamente. Y me avergonzaba cuando repentinos gemidos torpes salían por mi garganta. Y lo peor era que no los planeaba. Sólo salían y se hacían oír en toda la habitación.

—¿Te gusta? — me preguntó y bajé la mirada. Ahora podía verlo lamer mi pezón derecho.

—Me encanta. — jadee arqueando mi cuerpo.

—Esto te gustará más. — me dijo con una sonrisa que prometía más placer para mí.

Separó mis piernas con su rodilla y carajo... estaba mirando mi intimidad con atención. Bastó un segundo para que me alterase de pies a cabeza. Él lamió mi vagina durante minutos y eso ya era suficiente. Acto seguido introdujo dos dedos en mi vagina. Los dobló un poco y así encontró un punto débil en mi interior.

—Madre santa. — dije en un ahogado suspiro, aferrándome a su espalda.

—Estas tan empapada. — murmuró cerca de mi boca, sin dejar de bombear sus dedos. — Quiero lamerte toda. — ¡Por todos los dioses del olimpo! Quería que me hiciera suya. Sacó de mi interior sus dedos, con mucho cuidado.

Bajó por mis caderas y plantó besos mojados en toda mi parte baja. Así llegando a mi centro húmedo. No pude evitar respingar cuando su lengua jugó con mi clítoris. Y podía sentir cómo se hinchaba y se calentaba de a poco, como el resto de mi cuerpo.

Todo ese placer que tenia acumulado en mi pecho, lo liberé con un gemido que resonó en todos los rincones de la puta habitación.

—No siento mis piernas. — me quejé y dejó de lamerme.

—Ese fue el primer round para ti. Falta mucho para que acabemos. — rió.

Bajó su calzoncillo y en ese instante sí estuve asustada por primera vez. No quería ni imaginar ese pene tan grande, venoso y carnoso dentro de mi vagina tan pequeña.

Con un movimiento ágil, logró ponerme en cuclillas. Lista para masturbarlo y chupar su pito. No podía creer cómo semejante bulto había cabido en mi boca. Era tan largo y grande que me daba arcadas. La punta de su pene chocaba una y otra vez contra mi vulva.

—No dejes de chupar. — me indicó y aumenté la velocidad de mi lengua.

—¿Así está bien? — le pregunté atorada.

—Esta... oh... muy bien. — jaló mi cabello y marcó el ritmo de mis bajadas.

Después de unos minutos, me dijo que deje de masturbarlo y de lamer. Dijo que quería correrse dentro mío.

—Recuéstate y abre tus piernas. — hice lo que me dijo y se posicionó delante. — Buena niña. — jadeó adentrándose en mí, muy despacio.

—Ed-Edward. — gemí cerrando mis piernas por el leve pinchazo que sentí dentro de mi vagina.

—No cierres tus piernas. — me dijo con tono autoritario y mandón.

Me embestía cada vez más rápido y sentía que su pene iba a terminar saliendo por mi jodida garganta. Parecía que me estaba desgarrando la vagina, porque cada vez lo enterraba más y más adentro. Podía sentirlo en lo profundo de mí. Como una molestia que al fin y al cabo terminaba gustándome, causándome placer. El sudor que ambos liberábamos era tremendo. Sudados, pegajosos y sin embargo él no dejaba de repetirme que era preciosa. Aprovechaba cada minuto para recorrer su torso sudado con mis manos. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás y nunca más tocaría semejantes pectorales.

Por segunda vez en la noche, me corrí yo. Sus jadeos y la unión de ambos, se oía en todo el cuarto.

—Voy a co-correrme. — me avisó él y tomé aire con mis pulmones. Me dio nalgazos y sentía cómo mis glúteos palpitaban.

Él había eyaculado dentro de mí, nunca antes había sentido algo igual. Había sido demasiado sexo para mí. Ni en mis sueños más remotos me había imaginado tener una noche como esa. Tan cargada de placer, de lujuria, tan especial. Y para mí, que era apenas una novata en el mundo del sexo... eso había sido una clase tremenda. Mis pezones estaban marcados por Edward. Al igual que mi vagina, mis labios y todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot. Gracias por leer._**

**_Las invito al grupo de facebook. Pueden encontrar el link en mi bio de Fanfiction._**

**_Anbel. _**


End file.
